the_normal_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Normal City
The Normal City '''is an Adventure game by NowDoTheHarlemShake and takes place before ''The Normal Elevator. ''The Normal City is, by far, crazier and weirder than The Normal Elevator and explains the origin story of a mysterious character known as Gavin through it's many secrets. It was created on '''July 14, 2014 '''as one of the first games made by the creator. '''Secrets The Normal City contains secrets and Easter Eggs which can be triggered in various ways: Shrek Left to the spawn is a playground. Climb up the ladder and click the button on the roof and a soundclip of Shrek ''will play, saying "''WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!", ''then "All-Star" by ''Smash Mouth will begin to play (which has now been removed due to Roblox's new Copyright changes) as Shreks spawn from a distant lake in a small forest to the top right. The Shreks will chase the player, saying various puns and references, such as "It's all ogre now" (a pun), "Onions have layers" (a quote from the movie), "Shrektastic" (a poorly-made pun), "This is my swamp" (another quote from the movie) and "Shrek is love, Shrek is life" which references a infamous 4chan post, that became popular after being narrated and posted to YouTube. The Shreks will kill the player upon contact, and the event will end after several minutes. Gavin's Code Right to the player is a long stretch of road - once the player reaches the end of the road, either through walking or using one of the vehicles provided at spawn, they will be able to see a billboard stating "Hello! Nothing here is interesting yet, sorry for making you walk this far for nothing. I hope this picture of a duck makes it all better, enjoy!" with a picture of a plush duck underneath. Clicking the duck will produce a "quack" sound effect. Clicking the picture 11 times will produce a blood trail, leading to a clump of dirt placed to the right of Luke's House. Clicking the dirt will reveal the floor underneath, with text stating "I may be dead, but I'm not gone." with "3792" written underneath. This is implied to be Gavin speaking, and the code used to enter the Gavin door in The Normal Elevator. The dirt can be clicked without activating the blood trail. Alien Invasion Inside Will's House is a TV - clicking "Play" will cause grey fog to spawn and aliens begin to spawn near the large forest. They will chase after the player and various NPCs and will kill them upon contact. The event will end after several minutes. Meteor Every House In Will's House, clicking the grey arrow in the corner on the TV will lead to a overhead view of the houses and on-fire text saying "Meteor Every House". Clicking "Play" will cause a meteor to drop on Will's house which will cause it to shatter to pieces. The Well Clicking on the grey arrow again will lead you to a picture of a well and "The Well" written above it. Clicking "Play" will lead to a short animation on the TV of a ghost girl crawling out of the well frame-by-frame towards the screen. Then, the screen will turn to static and black fog will surround the player. The girl will spawn in front of the TV and begin to chase after the player. The event will end after several minutes. Kill Will In Harlem's House, there is a TV with a picture of Spongebob and Patrick from the Season 5 Episode 15 "Roller Cowards" from "Spongebob SquarePants". Clicking the arrow on the bottom left corner will show an explosion behind DubstepManiac69 (the username of Will) with the text "KILL WILL". Clicking Will will teleport the player into a room with a poorly-built statue of Will that the player can blow up with their rocket launcher. Who Let the Dogs Out? In Will's Garden there is a black button placed in the corner. Clicking the button will play a barking sound effect, then "Who Let The Dogs Out" by "Baha Men" will play, as hounds will spawn out of a medium-sized box at the right side of the map. The hounds will chase any NPC and player within range and kill them upon contact. The event ends after several minutes. The Rock In front of the forest to the right, there is a rock. Clicking the rock will trigger a sound effect, where Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson will say "DO YOU SMELL, WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING?" (his wrestling catchphrase) as his wrestling theme plays and an image of Dwayne will appear behind the player and begin to chase them, tilting left to right as it moves. The image will kill the player upon contact, and the event will end after several minutes. Lamp Knockout The TV in Duffy's house shows a screen saying "Lamp Knockout" with a play button. Clicking the button will teleport the player into a room with 32 lamps, a 30 second timer and a counter saying "0 / 32 lamps knocked over". The counter does not increase after hitting the lamps, and the timer ending will teleport the player to spawn and kill them. The Purge To the left of Luke's House is a small, grey building. Entering the back room of the building through a dark-grey door will show an 8-button from The Stanley Parable. Clicking the button will activate black fog, and the town's NPCs (Geoff and Micheal) will begin to wear masks and chase the player, and the player will be killed upon contact. It also has a headless girl who also chases the player and does the same thing - but it is unknown who this girl is (most likely xXDuffy despite having no resemblance). The event will end after several minutes, and Edgar II is not affected. Duffy's Love At the top floor of Duffy's house is a lightly-coloured wood in the wall. Walking through the wood will show the player a picture of NowDoTheHarlemShake and the text "Send some 'love' to NowDoTheHarlemShake <3". Clicking the picture of Harlem will change the text to "Sent love to NowDoTheHarlemShake! He'll love it <3" and a giant pink heart will fall through Harlem's house, destroying it. Slenderman To the very far front of spawn is an office building. A rocket Launcher is required to destroy the front door, and upon doing so the player can enter the building. Climbing up the stairs and to the top floor, a computer room with a button attached to a monitor can be seen. Clicking the button will make it nighttime, play a slowed-down oof sound, trigger black fog, and a song about Slenderman will begin to play. =